Find Me
by spicesNdinos64
Summary: Brendan has just moved to Little Root Town with his mom to escape the tragedy he left behind in Johto. Will going on a Pokemon journey with this strange Treecko and the girl next door change him forever?


**A/N: I have been on this outrageous Pokemon binge-playing rampage, and I'm not so sure how it happened. But, about four Pokemon games later, I found the inspiration to start a fan fiction. Well enough jibber jabber. Enjoy! I do not own anything affiliated with Pokemon.**

It seemed like we would never reach Little Root town. Who would've thought that Johto was so far away? Well, good riddance. There's nothing there, but sad memories and kids that I used to get into fights with. Which is how I sorta got to this point in my life, reading boxes in a moving van.

"_Brendan, Dad has been accepted as the new gym leader in Petalburg. Isn't that great?!" It almost sounds like she's asking me for approval rather than joining in her celebration._

"_I guess so." I never was one to get excited about big news._

"_Oh cheer up. We get to move to a safe little town where you can make new friends." The emphasis on the word safe annoyed me. She really doesn't need to remind me that I'm the delinquent kid._

"_That's great. It'll be a nice change a pace for us." And I exchanged that fake smile with my mother. That one every child gives to their parents when they don't want to worry them._

Suddenly, I hear the truck stop and the metal door slide open. I step outside and I'm greeted by sunshine and an overly pleasant aroma of flowers in front of what seems to be my new home. Really? What kind of town only has one other family living in it?

"Brendan! I'm going to go in the house and finish unpacking! Go check out your room dear!" I roll my eyes and sigh. Up in my new room, it looks similar to my room in Johto. Same old bed, tv, gaming system, and computer. Soon after I get settled in and set my clock, Mom comes screaming into my room saying Dad is on TV. She pulls me down the stairs and into the living room where everything seems to be plainly set up.

"…This ends our broadcast in Petalburg city." The news lady announces.

"Oh darn, we must've just missed him." She sighs and looks around at the new house. "Well dear, how about you go and visit our new neighbor? They have a kid your age!" Mom pleads.

"Fine. I'll go check it out." I give in.

Directly next to our house is Prof. Birch's house. If they have a kid my age, hopefully it's not someone who will just end up hating me like in New Bark Town. I tentatively knock on the door and I'm immediately met with Mrs. Birch.

"Hello! You must be our new neighbor Brendan. Come in!" It's comforting knowing that Mrs. Birch is so pleasant. We walk in to a living room that looks exactly like my new one. "We're so glad to have neighbors again. Please know that if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come on over."

"Okay I will. Thank you." Her smile is quite comforting. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all.

"Our daughter is upstairs packing her bags for her Pokemon journey. Why don't you go introduce yourself?" I nod to her and make my way upstairs. Her room similar to mine except that she has a Torchic plush doll sitting on her bed. It looks like the neighbor girl is mumbling something over at her desk.

"Pokemon fully restored! Items ready, and… Huh? Huh? Who… who are you?"

"I'm Brendan. Nice to meet you." I say. She looks frazzled like she startles easily.

"Oh you're Brendan. So your move was today. Um… I'm May. Glad to meet you too! I… I have this dream of becoming friends with Pokemon all over the world. I… I heard about you, Brendan, from my dad, Prof. Birch. I was hoping you would be nice, Brendan, and that we could be friends." _Friends_. That would be a nice change I think. "Oh, this is silly isn't it? I… I've just met you, Brendan."

"Haha, I don't think it's silly. Where I come from, I wasn't normally greeted with a warm smile like yours." My face blushes red a little bit. It's a little embarrassing to admit that I didn't have any friends. Yet, my face doesn't seem as blushed as hers which is a dark Charmeleon red.

"Eheheh… Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to help Dad catch some wild Pokemon! Brendan, I'll catch you later!' And just like that, she's out the door. I leave the house and give Mrs. Birch a quick wave of goodbye. I guess I'll go see Prof. Birch. Directly in front of their house is the Pokemon lab. I reach the door and it says:

"I'm out on Route 101 currently, I'll be back soon. – Birch"

"Figures. Probably busy with research no doubt. Huh?" A short blue-haired boy is sprinting towards me screaming for help.

"Help! Sir, you gotta help! Prof. Birch is being attacked by a wild Pokemon. You've gotta help him!" Without a second of thought, I run past the boy and into the woods of Route 101. I see a man in a lab coat – Prof. Birch – being chased by a livid Poocheyena.

"Help! Help! Brendan, you have to help me. Quick! Reach into my bag and grab a Pokemon now!" Naturally, I panic and grab the first one I see, which happens to have a grass symbol on it.

"Silva – uh, no – Treecko, I choose you!" The white light shoots out of the Pokeball and becomes the determined Treecko in front of me. But…why did I call out that name? It's been ages since I've heard it. I can't focus on that right now. Birch is in trouble! "Treecko use Leer!" Leer manages to catch Poocheyena's attention.

"Very good Brendan! Keep going!" Birch calls from afar. Poocheyena then uses Tackle which only lightly knocks Treecko off her feet.

"Treecko use Pound!" She then uses her tail to smack him the face, dazing it. "Finish it off! Use Pound again!" Treecko successfully repeats the move again and the Poocheyena runs off into the woods. Prof. Birch looks unharmed and comes over to me. Treecko looks at me with a smile, but I can't bear to look at her. "Treecko return." She goes back into the Pokeball looking shocked I would not return the praise.

"That was excellent, Brendan. Was that your first time to battle?"

"Not exactly." It pretty much is, but I can only think of one other instance.

"Well, this is no place to talk. Let's head back to the Pokemon lab."

"So, Brendan. I've heard much about you from your father. I heard that you don't have your own Pokemon yet. But the way you battled earlier, you pulled it off with aplomb! I guess you have your father's blood in your veins after all! Oh, yes. As thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have the Pokemon you used earlier." I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on the responsibility of a Pokemon, but I delightfully accept.

"Thank you, Prof. Birch. I'll take good care of her."

"While you're at it, why don't you give her a nickname? I liked that name you called her earlier." Silva. That's what I called her. I don't like it, but I see no other way of naming a grass Pokemon.

"Yes. Her name is Silva."

"That's a great name! I look forward to seeing the bond between you and your Pokemon grow throughout your journey as a Pokemon trainer." The Prof. seems oddly pleased, however I can't help but feel really uneasy about having a Pokemon to care for. But I can't just leave her either. "Why don't you go visit my daughter, May? She's on Route 103 looking for new Pokemon."

"Of course Prof. Birch. I'd love to go have a battle with her." Lie.

"Alright then! Bring her back here when you tow have successfully battled." I nod to the Prof. and leave the cluttered lab.

As I was walking through Route 101, a white light burst through the confines of the Pokeball. Silva emerged smiling and playfully wagging her tail like she wanted to play with me. I can't bring myself to look at her.

"Look Silva." I say angrily. "I'm not a good guy. I've had, well, bad experiences with Pokemon in the past. I'm not interested in our relationship as trainer and Pokemon, just so you know. So don't get any ideas about being my friend! Get it? It was a mistake getting you! Silva, return!" The shocked Treecko phases back into it's Pokeball. I take a seat on a nearby rock and just stare out the outer shell of the Pokeball. "I'm sorry Silva. I just can't make the same mistake again. I'm working on it." Tears form at the edges of my eyes, but dissipate quickly.

"I promise." I clutch emerald necklace around my neck for support and have a brief moment to catch my breath. After my blushed cheeks turned back to it's normal ivory shade, I make my way towards Oldale Town.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I will try my best to update with new chapters as much as possible. :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter because (hopefully) there will be many more to come!**


End file.
